


Day 11 - Hot Chocolate

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: “You know, you really shouldn’t put alcohol in hot chocolate.”Tony jumps in his seat, spinning around to see a man in all black leaning against the counter. He crosses his arms and scowls, “You don’t know me.”





	Day 11 - Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine this is between iron man 2 and the avengers, a reimagining of tony and clints first meeting

“You know, you really shouldn’t put alcohol in hot chocolate.”

Tony jumps in his seat, spinning around to see a man in all black leaning against the counter. He crosses his arms and scowls, “You don’t know me.”

“I know you’re Tony Stark and I know you’re also Iron Man and I know that you’re running away from your responsibilities,” the man says and Tony just stares blankly at him. He’s a little attractive. “Running away to the next state over makes it pretty easy to find you.”

“I wasn’t trying to hide,” he tells the guy, uncrossing his arms and pouring some more whiskey into his hot chocolate. “You’re SHIELD, right? One of Fury’s underlings?”

The guy cocks his head to the side and crosses his own arms. He steps toward Tony. “I might be SHIELD, but they didn’t send me to find you.”

“Well, who did? Who else would send you? Who are you?” Tony questions and takes a swig out of his got chocolate-whiskey. He narrows his eyes toward the guy.

“The name’s Clint,” the guy tells him and Tony nods. He has a feeling he won’t be able to get rid of this guy so instead, he gestures for him to sit down. Clint regards him for a second before sliding into the seat opposite Tony. “Natasha Romanov sent me if you need to know that bad. She’s worried that your temperamental nature will cause problems. You know, since you’re running away from your girlfriend.”

“Not my girlfriend,” he says instinctively and Clint just raises his eyebrows at him. “Fuck you, man. What do you mean my temperamental nature? Can’t I just have one night alone without you assholes getting involved? I just wanted to be alone.”

“You’re a billionaire who used to be in the weapons industry and you’re Iron Man. Trust me, you’re never going to be entirely alone,” Clint says and Tony huffs. 

“You guys fucking suck,” Tony says and Clint shrugs. 

“You said it,” he says and Tony just stares. He cannot figure this guy out to save his life. “I get it, really. I’m an ex-assassin, there’s always someone breathing down my neck and I’m sure I’ll never escape that.”

“What?” he asks, trying to process the words. Clint nods, a grim smile on his face. This is the weirdest random conversation he’s ever had with a random man in a random twenty-four-hour coffee shop in New Jersey. 

“You know, I was expecting some kind of a temperamental brat when Nat asked me to find you, but I guess I was wrong. You seem pretty harmless and I’m not getting paid for this so I don’t really have to try that hard on this so I’m probably going to bounce,” Clint tells him and Tony nods, staring down at his coffee. He’s not sure why the idea of Clint leaving is upsetting to him and he’s certainly not going to confront his own feelings. Clint narrows his eyes at Tony, “Unless you want company?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> come not put alcohol in hot chocolate with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
